Forgotten Son
by JennyK
Summary: Harry/Nikki... father/son storyline with Leo
1. Chapter 1

Silent Witness

Harry/Nikki

Forgotten Son

The hand entwined in mines does not respond. It's gentle warmth only coming from the vital equipment that are breathing him life. As I slowly touch the slight stubble at the refined jaw line.

His unconscious state remaining oblivious to me as the palm of my hand stays put not willing to give up on him yet that my work colleague, friend and practical soul mate and the individual who managed to fake his own death more than successfully.

Might not get out of this one - and as per usual he had brought it on himself trying to bring the world to rights, trying to bring the person he thought responsible down alone and that from the first beat.

The autopsy of an unknown stranger had brought strong memories of his father back. A suicide that had ended up not being a suicide at all Harry deciphering that on a hunch alone something that had worried Leo immediately.

With the professionalism and calmness that usually goes hand in hand with any autopsy not being there. That if anything he had been on edge beforehand and that what had driven us to this point and this hospital bed was evidently something from his own past.

That dead stranger in the autopsy who reminded him off his father only being the catalyst to what those soulful pools that now lie closed to me had been trying desperately to tell me.

Even if he could not talk about it his body language and uncharacteristic silence around both my self and Leo had held all the clues necessary. Leo like an over protective father, to a caged son and my own unspoken bond one that went far and beyond friendship. Had not reached across the unspoken barrier that Harry had surrounded himself with.

As my thoughts now leap back to the present feeling the fragile life ebbing away slowly thinking about that heart murmur what had stopped him becoming a pilot and it had critically added to the delicate thread his life was now hanging by.

My hand slowly now realising from his as I take in the strong profile, where my other hand lies at the jaw before touching the brow and temple to run gently through the thick dark rich hair.

His leanness more apparent now, the handsome features pale and translucent what the other part of me knows only to well as being a very bad sign. That his death is nearing and there is no sign he is fighting this mighty enemy who will take him like all the others from my life.

As I once more reach for the strong gentle hand finding a smile as I do so trying to reach him before it is indeed to late

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Undertow

SILENT WITNESS

Harry/Nikki as has to be they need to do it sometime and father/son story line with Leo and tying up some loose ends series not yet covered – was inspired by Bloodlines and episode that did mention his father.

Early stages yet hope not to confusing, as dyslexic and watched silent witness on and off for years and not done fanfic in while either which may well show. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Undertow

His leanness more apparent now, the handsome features pale and translucent what the other part of me knows only to well as being a very bad sign. That his death is nearing and there is no sign he is fighting this mighty enemy who will take him like all the others from my life.

As I once more reach for the strong gentle hand finding a smile as I do so trying to reach him before it is indeed to late:

"Harry"

My smaller hand slowly now encircling the slack lifeless one. Expecting at any moment to hear the serious, comical tone of my colleague's soft accent and the reply he would throw at me.

With him instead not waking. The eyes remaining disobediently closed to the world and me as I see the early morning sun. Starting to rise over the majestic London landscape that can be seen from this hospital window.

The light now at last touching this darkened room as I gently squeeze the strong hand knowing he won't last another day or see another sunrise. As my feelings turn to raw fury.

Leo at this moment pulling out all the stops in the last twenty-four hours since Harry arrived at this hospital trying to gather every shred of data. That will let us know what really has been going on in that head of his something intertwined too his late father and the only blessing off him being in this state.

That he cannot dispute against his boss now scanning every documentation, thread and tangent of his life. To discover the whole truth to why he had shut us both out, the barrier un-nerving us both, the silence that went with it even more so.

The autopsy of that dead stranger being the only real clue to his emotional state and that his blind faith had thrown all logic to the side. His hunch holding up though and what was now costing him his life.

With it indeed being no suicide my colleague making quick light of that and what Leo and myself knew that Harry Cunningham had not been himself before turning up at that fatal autopsy.

As I now tenderly watch the vital equipment my hand coming to rest at the left wrist and the underlying fact for it is something. Which is simply just part of him - that going to the edge, pushing himself to the limit to find the answers and get the justice for those no longer with us.

Had now caught up with him in its entirety. His luck and fortune turning with the tide his past catching him up - the undertow - as I once told him. My thoughts holding there the pendulum of his life narrowing, the thin line between life and death inching to within striking distance.

The tears surfacing that I am unable to stop my gaze getting lost to the shear vulnerability that more often than not. He tries to hide behind that sharp-witted, humour of his what draws woman like a magnet to him combined with that shear focus and determination.

With those traits doing him little good now. His will seeming set to one end as I sigh wiping away the tears as my grip moves slowly from the left wrist linking my hand gently back through his.

Becoming one in that moment my thoughts turning inwards to our last words to each other before he had walked out, Leo unable to stop him from leaving either or taking things into his own hands. As my gaze switches to the rising sun the autumn London landscape basking in its glow.

My thoughts compounding to the one constant an individual who has never failed me in any crises or drama as my gaze sweeps back to Harry. With this new kind of silent treatment being even under the circumstances typical of him and that he was getting his own back by some cruel misfortune.

One he had brought on himself, the bad luck of having a heart murmur putting the odds all out against him too with the protection and love he has always surrounded me with. No longer being there with the kindness, warmth of nature and natural gusto that shine bright.

Flickering to almost nothing his life diminishing right in front of me my heart surrendering itself to how it has always felt. As I shift him a side ways glance aware your hearing is the last thing to go.

With death not having him yet as I cling to that hope as I once more go back to our last conversation. One which after his disciplined silence, had practically turned into a fight Leo stepping into it as well. As I once more call out using the same words I had then:

"_Why Harry?"_

_The pain jilting through in my tone, the dark eyes slowly coming to meet mines and I am unable to read what is going on in there. Only seeing the look of distress that he is trying his hardest to cover as I come within close proximity._

_His athletic frame stepping back once more our usual closeness gone completely as I take in the slight slump of the shoulder blades. The tiredness showing in those dark pools that usually tell me so much, the coldness forged along with it and a million miles from his normal warm charismatic persona._

_With when he has spoken only ploughing that fact in further something that Leo has already had enough of as I take another stab at trying to get him to talk:_

"_Neither of us are blind Harry. You are in trouble and you are making this investigation personal and I want to know why?_

_Plus if not for my sake will you at least fix things with Leo before he fires you for misconduct." _

_The clear feminine tone hitting the points at speed, Nikki giving me a glare the tension rising between us her gaze not moving as I twitch my look folding under hers as I shrug. Nikki seeing through the nervous mannerisms I cannot help but show her delicate tone rising, a notch:_

"_This has to do with your father and there is no use bottling it up for I'll figure it out one way or other partner."_

_Her smile trying to coax some sort of response, her humour of calling me partner something that would have at any other time caused a playful comment back as I flinch instead._

_Swallowing hard as she now skates near the truth:_

"_Have you been looking into those inquest papers into his death again and more to the point what would cause you to once more question it?"_

Her puzzlement and confusion showing as I close my eyes, the words to painful this whole case circling depths of fears that have been there since I was twelve years old and what brought me into this line of career in the first place.

As I continue to ignore my over curious colleague instead touching the file in front of me, what had caused déjà vu from the first. My silence only confusing Nikki and Leo more and the fact neither of them would understand this fully.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
